Ten and Eleven
by Cosmic1atte
Summary: What would happen if for a brief Moment the Doctor Rivr, Amy, and Rory met the Old Doctor, Jack and Martha? Well now you'll know


10 and 11

Note: ***PLEASE READ***When the 10th doctor comes in I will be calling him Doctor and I will call the 11th John (because, well you'll see!) I hope you enjoy my story, sorry if I took someone's ideas I promise I didn't mean to, also tell me what you think P.S. this is my first story :/

It was just a normal day on the TARDIS, well normal in some aspects I suppose. While floating over the Medusa Cascade; River, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor were hanging around the pool. It was nice and sunny, well if you count a holographic sky as being sunny (it really does give off sunlight though, it's complicated wibbly wobbly timey wimey space stuff.) Rory and the doctor were swimming (they were snorkeling), while River and Amy were tanning. They usually are out and about doing their saving the world thing (mostly done by River, and the Doctor.) but today was Sunday, the Doctor NEVER lands on a Sunday. So you could say that today was an off day. So the pool seemed like quite a nice idea. Amy and River were sipping their lemonade, chatting away, and watching their boys be dorks like usual. When all of a sudden they heard a loud bang… could have been a crash… well it was a loud sound, that's all they could tell, it was coming from the TARDIS's Mark XC Primary Control Room (this room is down the hall from the pool). The doctor looks up from his snorkeling. River asked the Doctor

"Is it supposed to make that sound?"

The doctor replied "No…"

"I was afraid you would say that!"

They all got up as quickly as they could, they were afraid it was some kind of alien attack. They all got on their clothes, and headed down the hall slowly, they heard someone talking but they couldn't make out what they were saying. The doctor soniced the giant door, when it finally opened they saw three people in the room. They saw two men and one woman, the first man was tall, and wore a long Blue over Coat, that looked as though it were from a world war, the second man was also tall, he wore a blue suit, with white converse. The last was the woman she wore a red jacket, and jeans. The Doctor immediately recognized them all but he could not let the stowaways know that he does. River recognized one of them as well, these people were Captain Jack Harkness, The Doctor, and Martha.

River pulled the Doctor aside "Doctor," said River, "How can they possibly be on here."

"I don't know I honestly don't, and look at me River, you know that does not happen often, but trust me we will find out!"

From a few feet away Amy whispered loudly "Who are those people Doctor.."

"Amy if I tell you, you must promise me not to freak out, when you first met me I was still in the middle of regeneration, that means that I used to be a different person, and that man in the blue suit up there is me, but you can't tell him who I am it could burn a whole in time and space, them being here is bad enough."

The man in the blue suit now seeing them, he lets out a faint "…What?"

The Doctor hears him and thinks to himself, "oh, why… why did I ever use _that_ word!"

The man in the blue coat slowly walks over to them, he says to the people "I don't know what's going on here but I am glad that it happened!" Jack was being flirtatious as usual. The man in the blue suit walks over and says "I don't know who you are or how you got on here, I mean this shouldn't even be possible, but WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY TARDIS!"

The woman walks over and says "Please excuse my friend, he can be a bit rude sometimes, hello my name is Martha, This is the Doctor, and the one drooling over there is Jack."

River, still in shock walks up to Martha and says, "Hello, How are you? My name is… Melody and these are my friends um… John, and those two are uh.. Samantha and… An...And… Andrew."

"It's nice to meet all of you, but now back to my friends question, um… how did you get on here?" Martha asked.

"Um, we are not quite sure actually, we were on our way home from going swimming when we wound up here…haha" River said with nervous laughter.

"But, that still doesn't explain how you got on here," said the Doctor (the 10th Doctor) "This just can't be possible!" he said while running to the controls.

The doctor started to ask them questions, before long the questioning went to them all just hanging out. Everyone was so busy talking they forgot what they were supposed to be doing. The Doctor was talking to River; and Martha and Jack were talking with Amy and Rory, all except for John (the 11th Doctor) he decided to sonic the controls to see what was going on, but he was so intense in his work that he let his guard down. The Doctor walked up right behind him and yelled, somewhat quietly but still loud enough for all to hear:

"What is that!"

While sort of fumbling with his screwdriver John was wracking his brain with what to say, he wasn't sure what he should do but he decided that this lie had gone on long enough.

"Ok," said John "I'm actually you in your next life and these are my companions."

"…but…WHAT… how can you… this makes me even more confused than before!" said the Doctor Pondering in his mind how this might have happened." In an attempt to make the situation less awkward John blurted out "well now you have two people to solve this at least…" His attempt did not succeed. "But, I do know one thing, this may be your TARDIS, but it is connected to mine, your TARDIS is a room in my TARDIS, we were just down the hall in the pool when we heard a loud crash noise, we walked in and here you were."

Jack being the first to speak after a moment of silence walked up to, the next doctor, for him anyways and said, "Doctor, you never manage to make me bored, you may come across as a jerk sometimes, but boring, you will never be!"

"Thank you Jack and it's nice to see you again!" They embrace in a friendly hug, and knowing that one of his other former companions Martha was in there as well, he went up and hugged her, she hugged back but still a little confused at the same time. Then the two Doctors got straight to work. River too knowing how to fly the TARDIS comes over to help out. They pushed and pulled many levers, they pressed hundreds of buttons, they checked to screen to see what was going on. They decided that they should probably try to figure out what had happened John and River asked the Doctor what he had been doing before this had happened. The Doctor replied "Well we had just gotten the TARDIS back from the Master, we were on our way to take Jack back to Torchwood, but we decided to take one last spin for fun, before he went back."

"Where did you go?" asked John

"We were flying through the Medusa Cascade, and then we saw all of you."

"Wait… we were floating in the Medusa Cascade as well." Said John "I have a theory, whether it sounds crazy or not I think that somehow our two ships collided, and became one."

"Well we've been around long enough to hear stranger things, it still should not be possible, but let's go along with it." Said the Doctor. Now Knowing a bit more about what the situation was, the Doctor remembered.

He knew what must be done, and so did John. They had done this only once before, when nine had just regenerated, the Doctor, not being able to help what he was doing flew fast, faster than he had ever gone before. He almost ripped a hole right through the time vortex, this is what had to be done now. They must rip open the time vortex it will last for only a second, but it will cause the two TARDIS' to be separated. There was one down fall to this, since they were dealing with time the vortex, it would cause them to never remember what happened (side affects: a massive headache). "It must be done!" they both thought. They got straight to work , they pushed the vortex loop, pulled the Helmic-Regulator, the TARDIS was just about to do it, all they had left was one control to use, they said their goodbyes, they knew that they would never see eachother again, but at this moment they were all together that's all that counted. "It's been nice seeing you again!" John said to the Doctor. "And I look forward to being you," the doctor replied. Looking to Amy, Rory, and River he said "And I can't wait to meet all of you this has been one of the most thrilling moments of my life, even though I will not remember you, I will never forget!" with their goodbyes out of the way simultaneously they said "Together!" and they pushed and pulled the zig-zag plotter together. Then they were gone

The Following Morning

The Doctor, and River got up from the ground in the main control room River was the first to speak "Bloody Hell," she said "What happened last night, my head is pounding!"

The Doctor Replied "I don't know the last thing I remember was being in the pool and snorkeling with Rory and You and Amy…"

Almost as soon as The Doctor said Amy's name she was heading down the stairs with a hand on her head. Rory followed along behind her. "What about Me?" asked Amy

"Nothing I was just saying that the last thing I remember was swimming," Replied the Doctor. He looked at the scanner "and, it looks like we missed a day, how did that happen?" he scanned everyone for any sign of alien bugs or foreign contaminant, there were no signs of anything. After about two hours of racking their brains they decided to call it quits, Amy and Rory went back to their Room and River went off to who knows where, and the Doctor he decided to keep this problem on files he knew that he needed to figure it out, he felt as though it was calling to him, he could feel it.


End file.
